The present invention relates to the field of telephone communication. More particularly, in one embodiment the present invention provides a method and apparatus for simultaneously transmitting information from multiple phone connections over a single twisted pair line.
Techniques for transmission of multiple voice or data signals over a single phone line are well known in the telecommunications industry and are commonly referred to as concentration techniques. In the past, frequency division multiplexing was the most commonly used technique for simultaneous transmission of multiple voice or data signals over a single line. Frequency multiplexing techniques are still commonly used in, for example, wideband transmission media.
Digital time division multiplexing techniques have been used since the 1960's and have become the most common concentration technique in, for example, inter-office circuits. An entire family of T-carrier (Trunk carrier) systems such as T1, T1C, T1D, T2, and T4, have been developed for concentration of multiple voice and data signals over a common line. Digital concentration techniques are described in, for example, Bellamy, Digital Telephony, Wiley and Sons, 1982, which is incorporated herein by reference for all purposes.
Digital communication has become relatively standard in, for example, intraoffice trunks. One example of a method for transmitting multiple voice or data signals over a single two- or four-wire transmission line is disclosed in Kaiser et al., "Digital Two Wire Local Connection Providing Office Subscribers With Speech, Data, and New Teleinformation Services," ISSLS, Mar. 20-24 (1978). In Kaiser et al., telephone data, view data, telecopier information and the like are transmitted in a digital fashion over a two- or four-wire line to a local exchange. Digital data are transmitted in data bursts which are later expanded and recovered using, e.g., time division multiplexing techniques.
Despite advances in the multiplexing techniques a variety of problems remain. For example, some multiplexing techniques continue to require complex and, therefore, uneconomical equipment. This equipment is particularly unsuitable for individual or small office users. Further, when applied to residential users, small office users, and the like, some systems require that the user provide a power source such as a transformer connection to a 120 v. power source, a battery power source or the like. Some systems require that the user replace existing two-wire connections with less conventional connections and/or are limited in the distance of twisted pair line over which information may be transmitted. In spite of certain advances in the ability to transmit multiple voice and data signals over single twisted pairs, most local switching units continue to provide a single analog signal over a single twisted pair to a typical home or office.
It would be desirable to provide an improved and more economical method and associated apparatus for multiplexing multiple phone line connections over a single twisted pair connection especially for use in providing multiple phone lines over a single twisted pair into a home or office from a local telephone exchange.